


【盜墓瓶邪半架空】《水下三十米》07-10

by bonepig



Category: DAOMU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonepig/pseuds/bonepig





	【盜墓瓶邪半架空】《水下三十米》07-10

Section 07

悄無聲息地，一片黑幕籠罩下來，就如居住在南海島嶼上的人們經常能看到的一幅景象──緊隨豔麗黃昏而降臨的夜。海黑海黑，明明不是太厚太重，卻能將光線徹底隔離。  
沒有光，也沒有重量。身體彷彿飄浮於半空，又似在深海裡漫無方向地浮游，上不著天，下不著地。朦朧恍惚間，許多深深刻在記憶裡的過往片段重新上演，好多張熟悉的臉孔一一打眼前掠過。想追，兩腿偏偏像灌了鉛一般沉重。想喊，再怎樣使力都發不出聲響。伸長了手臂去捉，指間拂過一片空無。  
畫面消失，週遭回歸原樣，不起絲毫波瀾的深邃黑暗。  
不是錯覺，它更稠更濃了，甚至逐漸添上了壓力。或許再過不多時，就會變得如有千鈞重，逼得人生生窒息。  
有沒有辦法走出去？走到一個可以看見光的地方。  
往哪個方向才對？  
好熱……  
好冷……  
又熱又冷，而且好疼好疼。胸口貌似扎了一把隱形的鋼刀，刀刃不僅直入肌骨，還正可勁地往外剜著創口裡的血肉。  
體力汩汩地循著傷口流出去，身子開始像落入沼澤般往下沉。驚詫抗拒之際，四顧依然茫茫。張口，仍舊喊不出聲。  
糟糕！怎麼辦……  
忽然，慌亂抓扒的手結結實實地在黑暗裡抓住了什麼。緊接著，一股微溫的液體流入口腔。  
有若一場降落於乾裂土地上的及時雨，一滴、一滴，漸次緩和了體內肆虐的寒涼與躁熱，連疼痛都被壓制。  
還要……不夠！再給我一些……  
溫順的承接，迅速轉為迫切的索取。  
不敢鬆手，生怕讓握在手裡的物事逸去。不知道它究竟是什麼，看不見，可確實存在。  
躁動驚恐的心神安定下來，沉沉地陷入一團柔軟。

「唔……」  
再醒來時，率先映入眼簾的，仍然是一整面的漢白玉磚。磚與磚之間的排列規矩齊整，嚴絲合縫，恐怕連紙片都插不進去。  
這一回，吳邪也還是怔怔地呆愣了一小會兒。沒奈何，近來一直處在過載狀態的腦袋的確需要些緩衝時間。  
緩衝完畢，眨了眨眼，透亮的眼珠子輕巧地轉向一側，將身周景象收入眼簾。  
沒錯，這是一間位於汪藏海墓深處的石室，四壁都為漢白玉磚砌成，角落有一口上好的木棺材，門邊擺著兩只蓄了油膏的青花大缸。火焰晃動，大片光線漫出缸口，沿著石壁表面暈散開來，刷上一室半明半暗的光影。  
什麼都跟上一回醒過來時的情況相同，只有一點不同：他不是躺在硬梆梆的棺材內，而是坐在房間的另一個角落中，倚著某種軟軟的東西。  
──我還在海斗裡，沒死，妖怪沒影兒了。  
達成初步結論，眼珠子骨碌碌地轉向另一側，幾縷長長黑線一般的玩意兒進入視野。  
嗯，這些是頭髮吧，好長……  
噫！長頭髮？  
腦子一陣急轉，繼而轟然炸開，體表知覺剎那復甦。猛然意識到眼下真正的「處境」，登時令他渾身劇顫，霍然變色。但沒來得及做出任何具體反應，手掌便被重重地捏了一下，滿滿的制止和警告意味。  
下一瞬，吳邪悲催地發現自己的身體根本就不聽使喚，四肢虛軟如棉花。想來是先前那陣莫名巨痛留下的後遺症，別說蹦起來了，光要活動手腳都嫌難。  
咬著下唇，腦內鬥爭幾秒，認命地輕嘆一聲，放棄將掙扎付諸實際行動。只穿著內褲半躺半靠在一隻長髮裸體帶把妖怪的懷抱裡固然驚悚，可橫豎是掙脫不開，索性別浪費力氣。  
撲通！撲通！撲通……  
卸下了部分緊張感，調整好險些失速的呼吸，慢慢地將肌肉放鬆。這才發覺有個聲音正輕輕地敲擊著耳膜，一下連著一下，沉穩、規律。  
空氣裡飄著不算嚴重的潮氣，除此別無其他。  
「箭上有毒。」  
片刻後，頭頂上響起已經不陌生的話音。  
會過意來，他立即低頭看向胸口。指印大小的紅痕淡去了，只餘一個小小的紅點。  
操！虧得我以為汪藏海那廝的良心特好，不興趕盡殺絕的，原來後勁才是殺招！心機會不會太重了點？要不要這麼陰險哪！  
磨著牙暗罵幾句，想及一事，兩眉蹙起，眉心擠出小疙瘩。  
現在不疼，代表的是毒解了，或者過陣子還要再發作？如果解了，又是怎麼辦到的？  
「沒事了。」  
疑問剛生，同樣的聲音已做了最簡單扼要的回答。  
或許是語氣中明顯蘊含的安撫意味，或許是疼痛全然消停了的事實，又或許是耳畔迴繞的規律心跳聲扮演了催化劑，吳邪消化著簡單描述所透露的訊息，心口同時升騰起一種前所未有的微妙感受。說不太上是什麼，卻已在它的牽引下，緩緩地仰起了臉。  
就著微昏的光線，近距離地由下往上看。儘管漆黑濃密的長髮不依不饒地揪動飽受摧殘的神經，儘管未被遮蓋的皮膚是毫無血色的慘白，他能肯定，這不會是一張醜怪脹爛浮腫如泡水腐屍的臉。鼻樑挺拔，五官輪廓相當立體。線條分明的下巴微微上抬，藏於黑髮後的眼睛似正凝望虛空中的某一處。  
看著看著，鬼使神差地，他集中起全身的氣力，揚起一隻手。  
當指背觸及對方的長長髮絲，動作有一忽兒的頓挫，但只是停頓，不是退縮，因為它們並不潮濕，不帶逼人起雞皮疙瘩的詭異黏膩感。五指穿插而過，輕勾其中一綹，滑滑的、軟軟的，竟像一匹上好的緞子。  
深深呼吸，屏住氣，努力再把手舉高、舉高。  
終於，指腹小心翼翼地貼上了妖怪的面頰。第一個感覺是冰涼，可很快的，微暖溫度便透過彼此直接相觸的肌膚傳入。  
較尋常人要低一截的體溫。  
焰光搖動不定，貼牆而坐的兩道人影彷若凝結。  
誰也沒有動彈，然而吳邪敢打包票，絕非錯覺，耳邊的心跳漏了不止一拍。  
良久的靜默之後，他收回了痠軟的手，用出乎意料並不顯得乾澀沙啞的嗓子，道出清醒後的第一句話：「你究竟是人，還是什麼？」  
疑問落定，又是一段靜默。  
沉默持續的時間太長太長了，長得足以耗盡耐心。卻在吳邪有些沮喪地以為自己得不到回答時，長髮妖怪動了動垂於身側的右手，伸出食指，沙沙沙，在地面寫出了幾個字。

 

Section 08

寫字？  
吳邪怎麼也沒想到，對方會用這種方式來回答問題，趕緊側頭傾身。一眼看清了出現在地上的字，疑惑沒解開，心中的詫異更甚。  
那其實不是字，至少不是他預期要看見的中文，反而有點像好幾個相互串連的草寫字母。英文嗎？嗯，也不對。他好歹是個考過了英語四六級的大學本科生，就算碰上不認識的單字，不可能連裡頭的ABCD都辨認不出來。  
非中文，非英文字母，日文不是，韓文不像，要說是泰文印度文阿拉伯文啥的好像都比較扯淡……難道是某種不為人知的神秘古文字，或者乾脆是禁婆族特有的符號？  
不管是啥，反正不懂，只得收回視線，搖頭。  
長髮妖怪極輕極輕地嘖了一聲，似乎有些苦惱。維持食指觸地的姿勢，盯著自己寫出來的「字」，定定地看了有小半分鐘，忽然將右手一收、一勾，猛一下站直了身。  
與此同時，吳邪便覺膝窩和兩腋一緊，身子一晃，屁股懸空。「嗯？」錯愕間，整個人已被高高抱起，迅速向著門口去。  
如果需要更具體更容易理解的形容，是的，公主抱。  
「喂！」大驚之下，他反射性地踢蹬扭動起來，高聲抗議，「你他娘的又要幹嘛？放──」  
話音戛然而止，斷得乾脆俐落。  
別誤會，沒啥東西堵了嘴。真要說有，也不會是別的，只能是洶湧撲面且廣闊幽深如汪洋的黑暗。

離開為長明燈火照亮的石室，赤手空拳地深入無光之地，穿行縱躍於南中國海底一艘體積龐大、結構雄偉的沉船內部，並且這艘船本身還是一座已有數百年歷史的巨大古墓，為元末明初的一位奇人汪藏海所有──毫無疑問，上述情境之驚悚刺激，當作電影、小說甚或網遊電玩的設定都是綽綽有餘。怎奈現如今，身歷其境的兩位故事主人公都無享受刺激的興致。這廂是沉著有餘，壓根沒把詭異到爆表的環境當回事。懷抱一個大活人，走在不辨五指的漆黑中，時而拐彎，時而攀跳，步履之穩、之快，行進方向之堅定明確，彷彿配有最先進的夜視設備。那廂則是緊張已極，本來膽子就算不上多肥，此時身不由己地讓一隻「禁公」大爺狀甚輕鬆地抱在胸前，悶不吭聲地直往又一處未知的地方去，心理壓力更是有增無減。只恨手中沒有一塊漢白玉磚，直接一磚頭把自己拍暈得了。  
陰風拂過，夾裹於森森寒意裡的，隨同塵埃和水氣飄飛的，可是妖鬼的竊笑與嚎叫？四下闇黑如墨染，遠處隱隱閃爍的若干光點，會是一顆顆價值連城的夜明珠，或者一雙雙放射綠光的眼睛？吱呀──吱呀──好幾聲令人牙酸的異響由腳下響起，莫非為嚴重腐朽的古舊木樓板即將斷裂報銷的預告？目光投向身後，本該定止的黑幕一角竟泛起一絲絲波紋，有東西在暗中潛伏、騷動……  
不自覺間，吳邪將雙臂緊緊環住長髮妖怪的脖頸。縷縷髮絲撓得皮膚癢癢，不介意，真的不介意了。  
面子是什麼？能吃嗎？

移動開始得突兀，停止亦然。  
毫無徵兆與緩衝，妖怪驀地止住腳步，緩緩放低托著吳邪膝蓋的那隻手，並輕輕拍了拍他的胳臂，示意鬆開。  
雙腳重新落回實地，倒楣的菜鳥探寶員剛要緩口氣，突然察覺身邊的傢伙居然又不聲不響地邁開了腿。只一步，身形融入黑暗，隱沒無蹤。  
呼吸哽住了。  
「喂！你……」怦咚！心臟猛力躍起，重重撞擊胸膛。怦咚！勢頭較方才更猛，「你要去哪啊？做什麼？」  
滿含驚疑的問句傳出去，便如投入大海的小石子，漣漪不及漫開，先被浪頭淹蓋。  
沒有回應。  
「……小、小哥？」  
腳步聲、回話聲、摩擦聲、機關運轉聲、空氣流動聲……任何一種人耳能夠捕捉的動靜，絲毫也無。  
好沉、好靜。充塞於四面八方的幽暗，儼然一塊巨大的海綿，或是一種具備消音作用的神奇物質，將一切聲波吸收得乾乾淨淨。  
絕無預做心理建設的餘裕，然後，就在這樣的「乾淨」中，一股名為恐慌的情緒悄然而全面地襲來。比針頭尖銳，較海流冰冷。也若飛速上漲的潮水，不過瞬息的工夫，便漫過了吳邪的腳板、腳踝、膝蓋、大腿、腰腹、胸口、喉嚨……  
不會吧！腦海裡只有一句話在重覆：不、會、吧……  
嚓！嚓！  
絕對黑暗、絕對寂靜中的兩記輕脆敲擊，簡直比飛機起飛時的引擎轟鳴聲更加震耳。  
急急循聲轉臉，視野裡有物事閃了閃，扎得兩眼條件反射地瞇起。  
一團暖黃色火光在數米開外處浮現。  
焰光搖動、暈染，小小一朵，切切實實地戳開幕布般的無涯漆黑，映入眼簾。  
望著它，恐慌倏忽退去，心搏漸次回歸常態。可吳邪有些不敢肯定，是否該將功勞完全歸於光線本身，或者，火光映照出的那抹頎長人影也多少有份？  
第二盞、第三盞、第四盞……隨著更多的燈被點亮，黑暗徹底退守，還他們當前的所在地以本來面目。  
這也是一間石室，高三米多，約莫呈正方形，面積大概是先前那間的兩倍大。四角各有一只當作長明燈用的青花雲龍大瓷缸，室中央也擺了四只，八盞燈一齊點起來，空間整體算得上亮堂。然而除此以外，室內便也是空空蕩蕩，遑論寶藏了，連口棺材都沒得有。  
凝目再細觀，不難留意到佈置方面較為奇特的一點：壁面齊眉高度以下，密密麻麻地刻著不知什麼花紋，四面皆然。  
點起第八盞燈，長髮妖怪放下手中的打火石，返回吳邪跟前。仍是不由分說，抓著他的手腕，默默地將他引到其中一個角落前，面牆站定。  
「天哪……」  
短時間內的第二次，強烈的情緒震動令語言中止，吐息中斷。  
牆壁上的紋路，原來全是讓人以鑿子之類的工具一點一點鑿刻出來的。痕跡不新也不舊，斷非數百年前的築墓工匠所留。線條深刻清晰，延伸四壁，滿佈整室。  
這已經有點誇張了，但真正讓吳邪震驚的是──它們都是字！全都是他看得懂的中國字！  
身體微顫，有預感湧上心頭。他想，自己恐怕馬上要讀到一則顛覆認知、超乎想像的故事。

 

Section 09

距今二十多個年頭以前，上一世紀晚期，一九七九年的夏末。一支由大學研究生所組成的考察隊，乘船來到海南島，暫時落腳於一座名不見經傳的小漁村，準備針對此地的近海海域，展開初步的水下考古探摸。  
總共十人的隊伍裡，有一個姓張的男學生。  
言行舉止的刻意低調和掩飾，讓他很好地隱藏了真實身分與目的，沒有引起隊員與村民們過多的注意。誰也不曉得，他其實出身於東北一個歷史悠久且作風神秘的盜墓家族。更不知道他此來，是為了求證一則秘密情報的真實性，好替往後族人的盜墓行動預先探查情況，摸一摸底。  
那則情報，說的是距離岸邊不遠的海底，一處不易發現的礁盤空洞之中，靜靜地躺著一艘古沉船──明初大風水家汪藏海的墓。  
選定考古行動結束前的一個無月之夜，他將安眠藥混入酒裡，把所有隊員都放倒。然後便悄悄地帶妥資料與潛水裝備，跳上一艘小艇，隻身往真正的目的地去。正所謂初生牛犢不畏虎，那時的他真是躊躇滿志，又因著長期以來的壓抑，更渴望好好地大展一番身手。就算暫時動不了那艘傳說中的寶船，至少也要摸出個道道來。  
怎麼也沒能料到，此一去，竟是無盡惡夢的開始……

咕嘟！吳邪迅速讀完開宗明義的第一段，禁不住吞下一口唾沫，脊椎尾端泛起絲絲寒意。二十年、盜墓賊、隻身下水、惡夢……幾個關鍵字在腦中迴繞幾圈，倏地拼湊出駭人推斷。  
娘的！莫非我身邊站著的，正是刻字的這位老兄？因為身陷沉船二十年，所以成了個披頭散髮的裸奔野人？  
念頭一生，立即斜眼往旁瞥去，目光落在勻稱結實更勝職業模特兒的漂亮身軀上，暗暗搖頭。不對！要按這樣說，這廝怕都快要五十歲了，感覺不大像啊！就算他有能耐繼承古墓派，把自己修成個小龍女第二，也沒可能一丁點兒都不老吧！  
否決一個推斷，下一個想法隨即冒頭：靠！難道是這位姓張的盜墓賊淪為了禁婆們的性奴，活生生被玩到了精盡人亡，死前寫下血淚控訴，而現在該到我了？這隻悶油瓶子似的「禁公」讓我看這些，是要用「前輩」的血淚告白警告我乖乖聽話，否則抗拒從嚴？  
額頭浮出黑線三道。此時可沒了再往身側瞄的興致，只得收束心神，繼續往下讀。

潛入海中，憑著資料的指引，年輕的盜墓賊在礁盤下找到幾具隨暗潮漂移的舞樂古屍，跟著它們，果然順利從高聳壯麗如宮殿的艏樓進入船體，抵達存留有氧氣的乾燥空間。  
確認了進入沉船墓的路線，族長交付的任務便算完成，大可就此返回。原地猶豫一陣，他卻有些扛不住這座海斗的吸引力，況且距離天亮還有一大段時間，便決定再向前去。  
不想才循著甬道深入不多遠，先是驚見一口必然裝著凶物的鐵哨子棺，隨後有大型機關被觸動，引出足堪致命的大量毒蟲。他不虞有此殺招，外加吃了經驗不足卻過於自負的虧，只能倉皇奔逃。待到醒覺不妙，已陷入迷宮一般的船腹，徹底迷失了方向。  
此時，忽然聽到黑暗深處，響起一串咕嘰、咕嘰的女人輕笑聲……

「操！」想像著文字所描述的場面與氛圍──以及那些不用描述就心照不宣的事兒，吳邪忍不住低咒一聲，不受控制地打出一個大大的冷顫。後頸與雙臂的寒毛紛紛立正，盤距額頭的黑線有蔓延入整片背景的傾向。  
顯是察覺到他的異狀，握著手腕的掌微微用力，不解的視線投來。  
「沒事，沒事。」他用力搖頭，揮開腦內的各種不和諧畫面。太黃太暴力，嚇死寶寶啦！

接下來發生的事情，一如吳邪的意料。  
衣服、工具和武器都被奪去，姓張的盜墓賊儼然成了重刑犯──講得稍微難聽一些，禁臠，還要更直白更難聽就真是性奴了。被一隻禁婆囚禁於古船的最深深深處，一間窄小的石室中。  
食物和飲水會從室頂的通風口送進來，一天一次，份量恰讓他不至於餓死，又積累不了逃跑所需的體力。  
對照南方沿海居民間流傳已久的傳說：禁婆能趁夜潛入村中作祟，侵擾住家安寧，並且貪得無饜，不難推想出食物的來源。可惜知道歸知道，毫無作用。石室便如堅固的牢籠，空著手，外加體能嚴重被削弱，根本逃不出去。除了就這麼被囚禁豢養到死，人生貌似已沒有了其他可能。虧得他是在盜墓家族裡成長起來的，打小便接受了諸多特殊訓練，心理素質硬過了一般人許多，本身的求生意志又極強，這才沒有落得神智崩潰瘋癲，也沒有一頭把自個兒給撞死。  
水下無日月，夜不盡，不知年。  
石室一角有一顆小石子，讓他珍而重之地撿了起來，捏在掌心裡。每過一天，就用它在牆壁上畫出一條槓；每過一個月，就額外寫個標示，註明月份。不去想這樣的動作何時才能終止，只堅持地做下去，就當是一種自我提醒：不要忘記為何選擇忍受煎熬而活。不要忘記頭頂上方三十米處，層層船板與水面之上，有另外一個世界，他真正屬於的世界。  
一成不變的日子迴環往復，直到隔年年尾，約莫一九八○年的初冬，情況有了轉變。  
囚禁他的那隻禁婆，誕下一名男嬰。  
雖然對「孩子的娘」無任何感情可言，卻不能否認，這初生嬰孩的體內，有一半流的是自己的血。心中的掙扎並未持續太久，終究是天生的血脈聯繫、骨肉親情佔了上風。他於是替這個尚不知究竟是人是妖的男嬰起了名字，叫作……

「張起靈。」  
當刻在牆上的姓與名化為從口中輕輕吐出的三個字，顫抖的終於不再是倒楣的小菜鳥，而是握著他的那隻手。  
「再說一次。」即使語氣平靜如常，明顯偏快的語速足以洩漏聲音的主人的急切。  
「張起靈。」  
「再一次。」這回，語調更添難以掩飾的波動。  
「張起靈。」  
事實上，彼此相互應答的當下，吳邪所感受的震動，並不亞於好不容易正了名的長髮妖怪。  
原來如此！居然如此！  
瞭然與震駭一同迸出，霎時混作了一團，急速膨脹，將胸膛充塞得滿滿。好多疑惑瞬間開解，再一尋思來此之前被寫出卻解讀不能的「字」，不期然心下又有亮光閃過，頓時一陣豁亮，禁不住唉呀一聲，手上一施力，反過來拽著對方一同蹲下。  
油然升起的喜感讓嘴唇咧出極大的上揚弧度。側過臉，眼望半掩於黑長髮後的蒼白容顏，目中清澄，已無畏懼。  
「字嘛，平常要是不寫，臨時要用當然會忘記，不怪你給寫成了火星文。你爹當初教你的時候，肯定沒像我老爹那樣拿著把鐵尺盯著，寫不好就抽！」說著，右手食指輕點地磚，視焦轉落於指尖，「我現在來教你，看好了！這個字是張……」  
指尖挪動起來，仔細、緩慢，直如正對學生進行演示的老師。  
不多時間，張、起、靈，三個大字依序出現於積有薄薄塵埃的地面，一筆一劃皆明晰，形體方正而不僵硬。分明是手指頭就著灰塵直接寫出來的，毛筆無有，墨汁未沾，然而字跡挺秀峭拔，一橫一豎、一撇一捺，愣是帶了幾分書法字的味道。  
滿意地端詳了一會兒自己的示範成果，自我感覺超良好的吳老師再度轉頭，面向唯一的學生，「以後每天飯後睡前照我寫的練上個一百遍，保你……」  
話未說完，已是語塞。  
近在咫尺的，是一張膚色為火光稍加調和了的男子側臉。頰側黑髮全讓修長的手指撥至耳後，因而清楚地露出極具立體感的好看輪廓來。鼻骨高挺，眉毛長而濃，眼簾微斂。默默凝視著地上的字──屬於自己的姓與名，漆黑眼眸深處，閃動著某種複雜得難以定義的情緒。  
吳邪抿了抿嘴，內心一角輕輕顫動，泛出細細的暖流。  
「你……」  
正想再講點什麼，眼前陡然一暗，一股柔軟濕潤的觸感覆上唇瓣。

 

Section 10

有如一片落在唇上的羽毛，那濕而軟的物事只是輕輕覆來，幾乎沒有重量，也沒有其他動作。  
並不難受但極度陌生的感覺讓吳邪愣在當場。嗄，這他娘的是啥狀況？  
沒等腦袋瓜子轉過念，那東西已離開。  
隨著濕潤包覆感的抽離，光線重新湧入，視野恢復亮堂。不解地凝起神，就見名喚張起靈的混血「禁公」正面對著他，右手五指一把將垂在臉前的烏亮髮絲全攏至腦後，接著像回味什麼似的伸出舌頭，舌尖舔過欠缺血色的薄薄嘴唇，唇角上勾。挑起了半耷拉的眼皮，一個抬眸。  
四目相對，轟！吳邪就覺腦子一炸，咻咻咻！甚至還聽見血液的瘋狂上湧，臉頰到耳朵一下子都熱起來。  
不要怪他沒出息，要怪得怪對方的容貌跟泡水腐屍之間的距離遠得必須以光年計。頂著那張臉走在地面上，能把一海票的雄性靈長類動物輕鬆打趴下。揭開了簾幕一樣的黑長髮，近距離正面相對，並佐以舔唇微笑這樣一個對發育正常的大齡青年來說極富暗示性的小動作，哪怕沒長腦子的瞧了也該曉得剛才發生了什麼。尤其要命的是那傢伙看過來的眼神……那天殺的眼神，簡直是在看……看……  
過電般的詭異酥麻感太鮮明，竟然壓倒了被同性別生物奪去初吻按理當有的訝異排斥抗拒噁心──更別說還跨了物種呢。  
驚豔──哪怕理智再怎樣不願意承認，大概找不著更合適的詞來形容吳邪的感受了。  
一瞬的怔愣恍神而後，再要閃躲避讓已是來不及。吳邪被半推半壓地往後躺倒在地，雙手和後腦都讓張起靈緊緊扣住，視界二度轉暗。  
裊裊淡香靜靜漫起，無影無形。  
一反方才的輕巧，這一次接觸，微涼柔軟的唇帶上了具明確目的性的力度。緊貼著另一張唇輾轉幾下，舌尖探出，輕觸牙關。察覺親吻的對象不夠配合，一手當即抽回來擒住他的下頷，不客氣地迫他張口。  
「唔……嗯……」推拒皆無效，抗議全被堵成呻吟。  
怪了，古墓裡沒有練習對象吧？這廝怎麼好像比我還懂？  
不待吳邪將以上的大哉問想明白，舌頭已經落入不速之客的掌控，與其勾纏在了一塊兒。  
何謂本能？  
不需要學，需要從做中學，此謂本能。  
唇舌廝磨一陣，仍是起頭的一方主動收了吻，舔去沾連的唾液，薄唇轉而於泛紅的面頰流連。鬆手，指尖循著身下人的脖頸線條往下滑移。腰腹壓得更低，直接以自身體重施予控制。  
「你的名字？」  
與話音一併送去的，除開持續升溫的吐息，尚有一縷又一縷不該於墓室中出現的香氣。非花非果，清淡奇異。  
操！老子憑啥要告訴你？  
心下罵得頗兇，衰尾小菜鳥的嘴巴卻沒這等氣魄，甚至如受了催眠般溫馴乖順，渾不顧大腦的阻攔，「吳邪……」  
曾幾何時，雙手已無力地掛在人家的肩頭，看著不像要拒絕，倒像要把這具精悍漂亮的男體更攬向自己。  
「吳邪。」張起靈低低地念了一遍答案，輕吮他紅通通的耳垂，又道：「吳邪，叫我的名字。」  
伴隨滿溢蠱惑意味的話聲，手指堂堂跨越鎖骨，抵達胸前。  
「張起靈……啊！」乳頭被揉捏的麻癢感忽然迸開，受壓制的身子猛一陣抽搐、顫動。  
「唔！」未曾體驗過的肢體摩擦，引得張起靈也從喉間發出一聲低吟。單手稍微撐起上半身，粗喘兩口氣，瞇眼看了看躺在身下的男人那副蹙著眉仰著臉口微張的模樣，喉結滾動兩下，俯身重重吻去。  
舌自發地追逐索取快感，但這一點遠遠不夠。無須思考，指腹繼續揉搓吳邪那已然挺立的乳頭，腰胯開始了小幅度的前後擺動。  
異香繚繞。披於後背的黑髮彷如絹綢，簌簌滑落。  
「嗯……唔……」  
情況轉變得實在太快，幾分鐘前還好好地站在牆邊看刻字，幾分鐘後居然就滾在了地板上互吃口水，眼看著馬上就該交換起另一種體液……不對！大大的不對！吳邪能聽到腦中淒厲的警報聲，奈何事態發展到了這當口，也不知是否哪條腦神經突然搭錯了線，不僅身體不再聽從使喚，思維也完全的癱瘓混亂。唇舌被吸吮，敏感處被撫摸，比起掙脫，竟更想就這麼順著本能走下去，聽憑逐漸燃起的慾望擺佈。  
「嗚！」  
說來好笑，真正喚醒反抗意志的，是規律磨蹭下身的火燙感──正持續充血的堅硬肉刃。  
這Size……靠！這是要我死吧？  
呻吟中，他努力凝聚起最後的一絲清明：跑也跑不開，打更打不過，扯爛我的四角褲靠這傢伙的一根手指頭估計綽綽有餘……這當口要想保得小菊花不開，唯有拋開顧忌，採取非常手段……  
吳邪，拿出你的經驗值來，拚了！  
鼓了鼓勁，他將右手迅速探向下腹處，一把握住張起靈勃發的性器。

八朵搖晃的火光，一團糾纏的影子，一室異香。  
船墓深處，石室一角，刻滿了字的牆根前，兩具幾近於全裸的男體肉貼肉地挨在一起。曳地若水瀑的長長黑髮覆蓋了部分裸露的肌膚，宛如交合的摟抱姿態因之半遮半顯，加以斷斷續續的低吟，無比旖旎。  
張起靈藉著膝蓋與手肘支撐自身體重，胯下高翹的肉柱正被一隻溫熱的手掌包裹著來回擼動。極具侵略性的頂弄已停止，儘管如此，他也沒有閒著不動，一面享受來自身下人的服務，一面仍要對新闢的領地進行標記，耳垂、脖頸、肩膀、鎖骨……唇瓣緩行，在對方身上烙下星星點點的紅色吻痕。  
兩相對照，吳邪可沒他這般悠哉。右手擼得快要斷了，無奈不能也不敢停。一邊大咒特咒他的持久，一邊得集中心神對抗親吻點起的火苗──男人嘛，起火畢竟還是太容易了。手指變著花樣地搓弄掌中的炙熱性器，間或以拇指輕按光滑而緊繃的頭部，指腹打個圈，復將滑膩體液抹過筋絡畢現的粗大柱身，帶出曖昧水聲。就怕伺候得稍有不周，人家張大爺一個不滿意了，自個兒的小屁股還是得給大殺器生生剖半。  
如此又折騰許久，總算聽張起靈悶哼一聲，伴同細微的顫抖和吳邪頸側那股陡然加重的啃吮力道，繳了械。  
「呼──」  
下一秒，吳邪鬆開手，脫力般癱平在地，大口喘息。  
還沒去想該如何解決濺射在手裡和腹上的玩意兒，精液特有的刺鼻鹹腥氣味先鑽入鼻腔，忽爾一激靈，意識到了異樣。  
「香味是怎麼回事？」  
溫熱許多的長指插入他的短髮，梳理沾上了薄汗的瀏海，「讓你聽話。」  
他捉住那隻手，拉到鼻尖前。只一嗅聞，銳利白光穿過思維，直如大夢初醒。  
──我不會乖乖聽話的。  
──你會。  
姥姥的！這樣的設定真的沒問題嗎？這種外掛也能開，真不會太犯規？  
彷彿打翻了五味瓶，各種滋味頓時齊上心頭。思緒激紛亂，心潮巨澎湃，千言萬語道不盡，最終，化為發自肺腑的感慨一句。  
「你爹怎麼有能耐讓你娘懷上你，爺我總算是明白了。」


End file.
